Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 45
is the forty-fifth episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot The Beyblade World Championship Finals are underway and the eight pairs are introduced (with King and Queen being heavily booed). In this final part, each team member fight one sudden death match. Teams with two wins advance to the next round. If there is one win and one loss for each competing team, then the winners of each match will face each other in a tiebreaker. Tyson tries to talk to Zeo before his match begins, but Gordo pushes him against the wall. Zeo eventually emerges from his room and agrees to talk. Tyson asks Zeo to explain his actions to him and says they are "friends" but Zeo rejects this and makes it clear once again that now they are enemies. Ozuma, who overheard the conversation, confronts Tyson and says if he's not capable of realizing that Zeo is now his enemy, he will seal Dragoon right away to protect it. Tyson understands and heads for the stands to watch them fight. Once the competition begins, Zeo's team mate Gordo makes short work of Dunga. Then it's Zeo turn. After a very intense battle, with Zeo motivated by his need to capture the four bit-beasts and Ozuma motivated by his mission of protecting them, Zeo seems unable to overcome Ozuma's power, but when he reminds of his father telling him of a still-unrevealed secret, he summons up his power and calls upon Cerberus, which surprises everyone. At this point, Kenny's laptop malfunctions due to some interference. Ozuma brings Flash Leopard out and gives everything he's got, setting his Beyblade on fire, but loses anyway. Major Events * Tyson confronts Zeo about his sudden betrayal, but is ignored. * Gordo and Zeo defeat Dunga and Ozuma with ease. Characters *Mr. Dickenson *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Blader DJ *Tyson Granger *Max Tate *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Dr. Zagart *Doctor K *Mariam *Joseph *Ozuma *Dunga *Kane *Jim *King *Queen *Zeo Zagart *Gordo Beyblades *Flash Leopard 2 *Vortex Ape 2 *Burning Kerberous *Orthros Featured Beybattles * Dunga (Vortex Ape 2) vs Gordo (Orthros) = Gordo & Orthros * Ozuma (Flash Leopard 2) vs Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) = Zeo & Burning Kerberous Trivia *The part where Gordo pushes Tyson against the wall is not shown in the English dub. **Another part that was not shown in the English dub was Ozuma setting his Beyblade on fire. Gallery Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_85052.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_86753.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_797830.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_799465.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_822922.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_834634.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_888755.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_922188.jpg tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o7_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o8_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o9_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o10_1280.png tumblr_otprowrIvN1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otprowrIvN1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otps5n0rXd1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otps5n0rXd1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o7_1280.png tumblr_otptbhVQYa1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otptbhVQYa1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otpvu6zaEY1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otpwko5ZSY1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otpwq1OgSi1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otpwq1OgSi1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otptyqLBkV1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otptyqLBkV1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_otptyqLBkV1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otptyqLBkV1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_otpyao6GRJ1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otpzcpiKNa1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otq0jauLWT1w4q252o1_1280.png Ozuma40.png Ozuma41.png Gordo vs Dunga.png Mrx21.jpg Dunga vs Gordo.png Ozuma.png Ozuma vs Zeo.jpg Mrx23.jpg Ozuma Angry.png Flash Leopard.png Flash Leopard Attacking.png Flash Leopard vs Cerberus.png Flash Leopard Pushed back.png Flash Leopard hurt.png Flash leopard being attacked.png Ozuma Injured.png Cross Fire!.png Zeo.png Zeo01.jpg Zeo02.jpg Zeo52.png Depressed_tyson.png TysonKaiEpi45.jpg 76872356.jpg OzumafacingZeo.jpg BeybladeVForce45.png Rei12.png Zeo53.png Ozuma43.png Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1 (2)_373667.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1 (2)_379200.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1 (2)_498300.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1 (2)_499933.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force 1 (2)_561033.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1 (2)_564167.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1 (2)_598400.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1 (2)_671333.jpg Beyblade V-Force The Movie World Championships Arc Ep45 (2)_342867.jpg Beyblade V-Force The Movie World Championships Arc Ep45 (2)_344300.jpg Beyblade V-Force The Movie World Championships Arc Ep45 (2)_354267.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force1 (2)_521500.jpg Beyblade V-Force World Championships arc Ep45_ 525533.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_130764.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_136269.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_144378.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_707740.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_711744.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD_ Episode 45.1_0.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD_ Episode 45.1_1502.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD_ Episode 45.1_3837.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD_ Episode 45.1_4471.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD_ Episode 45.1_5606.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD_ Episode 45.1_5806.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_843509.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_1138104.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_1139405.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 45.1 (2)_459000.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 45.1 (2)_1283867.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_53086.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_95462.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_96663.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_98498.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_104938.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_107341.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_116550.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_117351.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_120487.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_121755.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_124725.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_126093.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_147814.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_152219.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_154721.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_175642.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_179680.jpg Tumblr lqg3j2KEpW1ql914ko1 1280.png Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_113213.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_163997.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_411978.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_462262.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_467867.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_990022.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_993292.jpg eccd9190de0d62f6e06ec319c1ef702c.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_266733 (1).jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_276476 (1).jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_274307 (1).jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_284251 (1).jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1_286753 (1).jpg Screenshot_20190119-155228_1.jpg Screenshot_20190828-170358_1.jpg Screenshot_20190828-170402_1.jpg Screenshot 20191014-232111 1.jpg Chain Storm.jpg S02E45-071822_1.jpg S02e45 Zeo_1.jpg S02E45-154926_2.jpg S02E45-154935_1.jpg Screenshot_20190608-185428_1.jpg Screenshot_20191012-130520_1.jpg Screenshot_20191012-130449_1.jpg Screenshot_20191011-150429_1.jpg Screenshot_20191011-150450_1.jpg Screenshot_20191011-150437_1.jpg S02E45-155920_1.jpg S02E45-155929_1.jpg S02E45-155933_1.jpg S02E45-160516_1.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc -V Force-.1 (2) 664167.jpg S02E45-175702_1.jpg S02E45-180249_1.jpg S02E45-180300_1.jpg S02E45-184848_1.jpg S02E45-184857_1.jpg S02E45-184909_1.jpg S02E45-182450_1.jpg S02E45-185547_1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series